


Desire as a Motivator

by noveltea



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew who he was. He knew who she was. Neither cared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire as a Motivator

Everything about this situation screamed _wrong_.

From the feel of her silky skin, to the sound of her breathing in her sleep beside him. Her golden hair framing a perfect face, serene in sleep.

How in the world he found himself in bed with a Cylon - a known Cylon - was beyond him. While every sense told him that this was wrong, something - some small part of him - knew that it felt right. More right than anything he had felt in a long time.

She knew who he was. He knew who she was.

Neither cared.

Her kisses were intense; inhuman even, or maybe that was his head overriding anything else he might have been feeling. All he knew was that they blew him away, left him reeling, begging for more.

She spoke of her God, whispered her faith into his ears. He wished he could say that he heard her words, but they were lost to sensation. To lust and desire.

But wrapped up in her arms, he wondered if there might be some truth to them.

He wondered if he could learn to care.


End file.
